The Lull before the Storm
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Akira has kidnapped his cousin and she is now living in his house! However what is her big secret? And why do she and Nokoru keep staring into eachothers eyes? R&R please!
1. CCD1

((Disclaimer- These are not my characters('Cept for Amaya). While the  
situation is my original idea(I think) I borrowed these characters from a  
group of people called "CLAMP" until further notice I am only borrowing  
from Clamp Campus Detectives & 20 Mensou; A Man of Many Faces. If this  
changes you will be notified.-End Disclaimer  
Author: Whew.. glad that's over. Now I can evilly steal all these wonderful  
CLAMP chars for my own use. Mwuhahahahahaaaaa..  
Nokoru: Your still on the air.  
Author: Oh Sacre Merde!) ^ ^;)  
Akira smiled slightly as he sat up in bed and stretched. It was a  
delightful Friday morning, and he had nothing to worry about. Well..  
basically nothing.  
"Akiraaaaa-san!" His mother's called from somewhere else in the  
house. "We're hungry!" Akira hurriedly dressed in his CLAMP school uniform  
and as he rushed to the door he caught sigh of himself in the mirror. At  
the age of 16 he was most probably what many considered 'handsome', his  
black hair thick and cut the same way he had cut it since kindergarten with  
eyes filled with affectionate warmth. These traits had earned him a large  
fan club at CLAMP academy but Akira liked to deny this fact. However, he  
could not help but admit that he was growing up nicely. "Akiraaaaa!" His  
mothers shouted again Akira hurried to the kitchen.  
"I will have breakfast ready in a minute." Akira told them, quickly  
cracking eggs and beating them while searching the cupboards for his  
spices.  
******  
Suoh Takamoru awoke to a slightly quieter day but he knew that it  
would not stay quiet for long. As soon as Suoh entered CLAMP campus he knew  
that he would either be chased by a gaggle of girls or have to deal with  
his Presidents endless merry-making. Ijuin's pleasant smile and bubbling  
laughter would also grate on his nerves but at least the kid did his paper  
work. And managed to seem both open and mysterious at the same time; this  
bothered Suoh. Akira Ijuin seemed to be an open book sweet and filled with  
admiration for his elders, and yet there were times when Suoh did not hear  
Ijuin when he entered a room. Times when the boy's eyes were shadowed from  
Suoh's ninja senses.  
If Akira was a danger to Nokoru Suoh knew what he would do, he may  
regret it later but he had to protect 'that person' who was special to him.  
Who was his responsibility as a ninja to defend with this life.  
******  
((Side note: Aren't I evil? Pitting Suoh and poor li'l Akira against each  
other? I wonder what will happen. I do not really have any Nokoru's  
thoughts because I cannot figure out how that boy THINKS!))  
******  
Akira entered the CLAMP campus and began to breathe easier. Well, tomorrow  
was the weekend and he knew that whatever peace and calm he might be  
feeling right now would soon be put to the test by Imonayama-senpai trying  
to dodge paperwork with Takamura-senpai trying to make him finish the work  
before the weekend.  
Speaking of whom...  
Nokoru raced towards the hedge maze, bowling Akira over not far behind was  
Suoh who also ran over Akira. Picking himself off the ground Akira groaned.  
Such speed from Kaichuu only meant one thing; A Damsel in Distress!  
******  
The girl looked at the hedge walls around her and continued to sob.  
How could she have gotten so lost? She wondered. "Somebody help me!" She  
shouted again. Already the girl had shouted for help even screamed it but  
no one had appeared. The girl began to wonder if the Clamp Campus  
Detectives supposed 'prowess' at helping damsels in distress was all a  
sham. Just then Nokoru Imonayama appeared in front of her. "Are you lost  
miss?" He asked pleasantly, holding out a helping hand to the girl taking  
it the girl was helped to her feet. Suoh quickly appeared behind Nokoru  
angry at his charge for ditching him. This was an impossible hedge maze,  
Kaichuu should KNOW that it was incredibly likely for kidnappers to have  
set a trap. He was just impossible to follow!  
"Don't be angry Suoh. After all we had to help this poor girl correct?"  
Nokoru asked, striking a dramatic pose and whipping out his infamous fan.  
"It is the motto of the Clamp Campus Detectives!" Behind him the girl  
started clapping, and then wiped the tears off her face.  
"So how do we get out of here?" She asked quietly. Nokoru lost his  
enthusiasm at this question and simply stated.  
"I don't know." Suoh and the girl preformed a gigantic face fault, and Suoh  
quickly recovered as Nokoru said, "It can not be that hard to get out of  
here." and started wandering down a random path.  
"No!" He said and grabbed the back of the wayward 18 year olds shirt. "I  
remember how we got in and I can get us back out." Nokoru shrugged and  
followed Suoh and the girl out of the hedge maze. Damn, if he had managed  
to get lost at least today's paperwork would have been put off for a little  
while. At the exit of the maze they bid the girl farewell and headed toward  
the senior high student government office. "C'mon Kaichuu, you have  
paperwork to do." Suoh said and dragged his student body President to his  
office.  
******  
Akira was already there with milk tea and almond biscuits to welcome to two  
representatives. "Oh! Thanks Akira!" Nokoru said as he ate the food,  
smiling happily at the younger man. Akira was growing up quite nicely and  
while his fan club had not diminished in size and it had acquired quite a  
few of CLAMP's beauties Nokoru knew Akira had eyes for only one woman.  
Utuko Owhaka. Nokoru's smiled faded as Suoh handed him a large pile of  
paperwork. "These must be done before the weekend." He said firmly looking  
seriously at Nokoru who merely smiled politely and agreed.  
"Akira have you seen my." Nokoru's question faded as the young treasurer  
simply handed him his stamp. Damn well he guessed it was time for  
paperwork.  
******  
"Suoh isn't it about time for you to leave?" Nokoru asked, looking  
anxiously at the clock. For years now Friday had been the day that Suoh  
left to study with his family about. well his family. It meant that it  
gained Nokoru two more hours of the weekend.  
"Yes.I guess it is." Suoh said, slightly distracted. Nagisa would be  
waiting for him at the restaurant after he had finished up with lessons.  
Suoh planned on making tonight special since it was the anniversary of  
their first meeting. Distracted Suoh straightened up the piles of paper on  
Nokoru's desk and prepared to leave.  
"Going to so Nagisa later?" Suoh's Kaichuu asked and the young ninja  
blushed and flinched at the same time. How did this man know these things?  
Nokoru simply whipped out his handy dandy fan and laughed behind it.  
******  
Arriving at home later Akira was surprised not to be assaulted by his  
mothers pleading for food. That is what they usually did, smiling slightly  
Akira wondered if he could finally have a quiet evening to himself before  
going to see Utako. Entering the kitchen he started preparing a five course  
meal for his mothers, it was the least he could do for them after all.  
Setting everything out on the table Akira was baffled by the fact that his  
mothers had not shown up, worried about the food getting cold he hurried  
through the house looking for them. "Mothers?" He called tentatively,  
searching every room he could think of. "Mothers?" Eventually he found them  
sitting in front of the television watching some sort of news conference.  
".And so I would like to tell my adoring fans that despite threats to my  
safety I will be performing tomorrow at the CLAMP campus." Akira managed to  
catch a snippet of what the girl on the television was saying before his  
mothers turned. "Akira-san! We want her!" The shrieked at once at Akira was  
slightly taken aback. Wanted who? A flash of memory reminded him that the  
singer Amaya would be performing at the redone CLAMP music hall tomorrow,  
and he would be there with Nokoru and Suoh to meet her. Wait..threats to  
her safety?  
"Mothers..you didn't.." Mother A held up a piece of paper that read 'Twenty  
Mensou will be stealing the great singer Amaya at CLAMP Concert Hall at  
4:00 PM Saturday." With shaking hands Akira looked at his guilty mothers,  
"I am supposed to steal a singer, from CLAMP campus whilst I must perform  
my duties as Student Council TREASURER?!?!?!" He asked slightly incredulous  
that his mothers would even Think of such a thing. Of all the heists over  
the years Akira had a feeling this would be the worst. Stealing that chef  
had been bad enough...  
"Come one mother's dinners on the table." Akira sighed and led the way back  
to the dining room ignoring the protests and pleas of his two mothers on  
the way back. This was beginning to be too much..  
******  
Nokoru had also been watching the new conference that Amaya Kobayashi had  
broadcast. A brave girl that one, even when Twenty Mensou were after her.  
Still Nokoru was puzzled, why would Twenty Mensou want to steal a singer?  
He already had a girlfriend...  
******  
((The plot thickens..))  
******  
Suoh strapped on his weapons, smoke bombs in the jacket and his shoes,  
throwing knives, darts. He ran through the litany as he tried to figure out  
how he was going to protect Nokoru tomorrow if the man decided to chase  
after Twenty Mensou. Taking off all his ninja weaponry except for the  
throwing knives Suoh started to get ready for his date with Nagisa.  
******  
Utako calmly waited on the balcony, awaiting Akira's visit. She was  
slightly numb emotionally why would Akira steal a singer? It did not make  
sense, though from what Akira had revealed his actions stemmed more from  
his mothers whims then his own wants.  
******  
((So now we wonder, why DO Akira's mothers want Amaya? And how will Akira  
manage to be both Student Council Treasurer and 20 Mensou at once? And what  
does Nokoru know?  
And where does Suoh fit all those weapons? Next time!)) 


	2. CCD2

((Disclaimer- These are not my characters('Cept for Amaya). While the  
situation is my original idea(I think) I borrowed these characters from a  
group of people called "CLAMP" until further notice I am only borrowing  
from Clamp Campus Detectives & 20 Mensou; A Man of Many Faces. If this  
changes you will be notified.-End Disclaimer  
Note to Readers: The time of Akira's heist has been changed. I forgot; he  
only steals at night! _ Sorray!))  
******  
Akira hurriedly changed into his 20 Mensou costume; tuxedo, mask and all.  
He was hurrying because his mothers had delayed him with dinner and dessert  
so he was late for his meeting with Utako. Every Friday night they met,  
since their first two meetings and it had established a routine. Akira  
showed up(usually late) and Utako fed him some of her delicious homemade  
cooking. Well.Utako did not consider her cooking delicious and in all  
fairness she left out ingredients sometimes but she was trying and that was  
important. Important also was the love and caring she poured into her food.  
While eating they would talk, and then Akira would leave by ten because  
Utako got tired by then.  
******  
Utako looked worriedly out of her balcony. She was awaiting Twenty Mensuo  
and had barred the door so her annoying older sister, Makota, could not  
come in and insult her cooking. Which she inevitably did but usually after  
Akira-kun had left. Why did Akira want to steal that singer? That would be  
her main choice of conversation today.  
"Sorry to be late Utako." Akira said appearing at her balcony like magic,  
like always. The boy moved quieter then anyone Utako had ever seen. Maybe  
not as quite as Takamura-senpai but Suoh was a ninja and that was in a  
whole new class wasn't it?  
"Its okay Akira, I made you some carrot cake." Akira smiled and removed his  
mask taking a seat across the table from Utako. His smiles always had such  
charm they always relaxed her. "Um.Akira." Utako began as she served the  
cake.  
"Yes Utako?" Akira asked generously, he was exceptionally worried tonight  
and he did not know why. Was it because it was his first time stealing a  
girl? Heck it was his second time stealing a person*!  
"Did your mothers ask you to steal Amaya?" Utako asked in a rush. She knew  
how pretty the American singer was and also how good a singer. Why would  
Akira's mothers ask him to steal her though? Its not like she was a shiny  
inanimate object like they usually asked for.  
"Yes they did, I don't know why but." Akira shrugged. "I seldom do and I  
never ask." Utako looked up at Akira, her obvious love shining in her eyes.  
"Truly Akira?"  
Akira smiled sweetly and taking a bit of the cake he said. "Truly. And this  
cake you made it also truly delicious Utako-chan!"  
"Oh, thank you!" Utako said and their date went on without interruption  
until finally, drowsing off around ten, Akira tucked her into bed and bid  
her goodnight. Sighing she wriggled under the covers and fell asleep.  
******  
((Cuuuute))  
******  
Surprisingly Akira had to do very little studying of his newest location  
for a heist. It was the same hall that his mothers had once asked him to  
steal a curtain out of. Also while the security had been installing  
tripwires and cameras and Suoh had been wandering the building on Friday  
Akira had been able to plan his attack. Though he hated to think of it that  
way.  
Standing next to Nokoru and Suoh Akira had to contain his unease, naturally  
everyone thought it was because he was worried about the costs this little  
stunt was going to cost the student council and school. Suoh thought it was  
because Akira was worried about Kobayashi-san and her eminent kidnapping.  
Though if Suoh could help it there would be no kidnapping he had been over  
this place from top to bottom fully aware that Twenty Mensuo had been there  
before to steal the curtain. Also the police and Akira's next door neighbor  
were there but they had not managed to stop Twenty Mensuo before now.  
"I've got him now!" Ryusuke Kobayashi chuckled, he was positive that this  
time Twenty Mensuo would find himself unmasked. Akira standing five feet  
away from him was not so sure.  
******  
(( o_O I did not notice until a few minutes ago, Amaya and Ryusuke share a  
last name.. ~Shrug~ Oh well, it's a common enough Japanese surname))  
******  
~Flashback~  
"Can I please watch Takamura-senpai?" Akira asked, practically pleading  
with the ninja to get to watch him plant the traps that he would try to use  
against 20 Mensuo. Suoh thought that his curiosity was simply that,  
curiosity and in all honesty it grated on his nerves. Still there was not  
any harm in letting Akira watch him plant the trip wires and smoke bombs  
was there? Nokoru, who was standing behind Akira and Suoh watching the  
Clamp Campus Security guards and the police scurry around glanced over his  
shoulder.  
"Let Akira watch Suoh. No harm done right?" Nokoru flashed a mischievous  
grin but neither the young ninja nor the young thief saw it.  
~End Flashback~  
Now that he knew the lay of the land Akira was still nervous about stealing  
Amaya and getting her to the Iyjuin mansion. Singers were supposed to be a  
pain weren't they? Well at least famous ones. So was she going to make  
noise? 'Urgh.' Akira thought to himself, wiping his hands on his pants.  
'This is way too close to kidnapping for comfort.' Actually it was  
kidnapping wasn't it? Though Akira was not doing it for political power or  
money he was doing it to appease his mothers!  
A commotion was heard outside the hall and the three Clamp students went  
outside to meet Amaya Kobayashi. As the girl mounted the steps Akira had to  
admit that the fans surrounding her seemed just as bad as Imonayama-  
senpai's fans or at least they were equally as loud. "Greetings Miss  
Kobayashi." Nokoru said taking her hand and kissing it. Amaya smiled and  
Suoh assessed her to see if she was a threat to his Kaichuu. The hair was  
done up into an elaborate bun at the back of her head with two red strands  
hanging in front, Suoh knew that a small poison dart(or two) could easily  
fit in that bun. However there was nowhere else the singer could carry any  
sort of weapon. Her clothes were, to say the least, tight.  
Suoh found himself coloring slightly, and even more when her quick-silver  
grey eyes met his. Strange, they were the same shade as Akira's.. Though  
definitely not filled with his good cheer. These held far more, sardonic  
amusement. "My pleasure Imonayama-Kaichuu." Amaya said returning the  
greeting, and smiling mischievously at Nokoru. She had heard of these three  
debonair young men, and was quite delighted to meet them.  
Straightening from bending over her hand Nokoru looked into Amaya's grey  
eyes and appraised the beauty and intelligence that radiated from them. So  
that was why she had been able to win a scholarship to Clamp's sister  
school in America, not that it was anything he could not find out from  
reading her file. Which was distressingly thin..  
Amaya greeted the other two student government officers and they led her  
into the theatre. She glanced around approvingly and was pleasantly  
surprised by the areas backstage. While she did attend Clamps sister school  
in America the dressing rooms here were very impressive and nice and clean.  
There was no counting the number of dirty dressing rooms she had had to use  
before her popularity caught on (and she was offered the proposition of  
attending Clamp Academy.)  
******  
Nokoru was not taken aback by the singers beauty, manners or charm, nor by  
her ability to take all the security arrangements in stride. After all  
celebrities had to deal with this all the time in America didn't they? To  
keep away the various stalkers? Leaving Amaya in her dressing room with her  
make up artist Nokoru headed towards the Green Room**. Sitting down he  
tried not to look at Akira too often, as the boy seemed quite nervous and  
fidgety. "Suoh are you sure Twenty Mensuo will be unable to steal Amaya?"  
Nokoru asked, his usually sweet blue eyes narrowed as he addressed his  
bodyguard.  
"You saw the police arrangements as well as I, Kaichuu." Suoh answered  
checking the room out for anything that could possibly endanger his charge.  
"Unless that thief is better then any rumor has made him out to be he will  
be unable to reach Miss. Kobayashi."  
Nokoru suppressed a smile. "She's pretty ne?" He asked again and watched in  
pleasure as both his body guard and treasurer blushed.  
"Very." Suoh said gruffly knowing that Nokoru had done that on purpose.  
Well it wasn't his Kaichuu's fault that Amaya's dress had been so.tight.  
******  
Utako sat in the audience of the theatre her best friend Nagisa sitting  
next to her. Utako knew that Nagisa was a fan of Amaya's singing and was  
actually scheduled to give the singer a tour of campus tomorrow but Utako  
did not know if her friend would get to hear Amaya sing tonight. Or lead  
her around campus tomorrow.  
As the music began to play from the orchestra and lights came up on stage  
Utako watched Akira from the corner of her eye. Amaya stepped on stage,  
opened her mouth, and began to sing. It was a beautiful and sad song and  
ancient Japanese one. Something all could relate to as the song wove  
together love, loss, friendship and hardship. As it progressed Utako  
watched Akira stand from where he had been given special seating with the  
rest of the Senior High student government and leave. As soon as the love  
of her life did this Utako glanced at the clock. Nine PM. The chosen time  
for Twenty Mensuo to strike.  
Suddenly smoke flooded the theatre and screams were heard from some  
audience members. Amaya continued to sing and Utako briefly wondered if it  
was merely a recording until the sound was halted by a sudden gasp.  
******  
"An outrage to all women!" Nokoru said struggling against his bodyguards  
hold. "I have to stop him!" Suoh groaned slightly but continued to pull  
Nokoru out of the smoke clouded theatre. How had Twenty Mensuo been able to  
do that? Avoid the guards, the police and manage to set off the right trip  
wires to saturate the theatre with smoke? And where was Iyjuin?!?!?!  
******  
Akira carefully carried the singer out of the theatre, climbing out a  
rather large window and landing beside his motorcycle. That's right, Twenty  
Mensuo had a motorcycle. After escaping by air a number of times it had all  
become both tedious and obvious and on one rebellious night Akira had  
bought a red Honda Interceptor***. For some reason the police rarely  
thought he would escape by a simple conveyance like a motorcycle.  
For the first time since the beginning of the evening Akira looked at  
Amaya. Was she going to agree to this? Suddenly the singer smiled and  
kissed him. "Thanks! This will help my music career so much! You are  
boosting my record sales to an unimaginable level!" Akira merely stared at  
her and wondered if his eyes were going to fall out of his head. She had  
just been kidnapped and she was Thanking him?!?!?!  
"Oh. Wait. You aren't doing this for like money or ransom are you?" She  
asked speculatively and then forgot all of that as she looked at the  
Interceptor. "Cool! I've always wanted one of these!" Akira sighed and  
handed her a red helmet, himself putting on a black one and they vanished  
in the direction of his house.  
******  
"I'll get you next time Twenty Mensuo!" Ryusuke swore punching his hand  
into the air and cursing the vanishing thief's name. Why? Why couldn't he  
catch him?  
Nokoru looked around at the havoc of the theatre and briefly wondered if  
they would be able to convince Amaya to reschedule the concert. Suoh was  
busy de-trapping the theatre as his smoke bombs and trip wires had done  
more harm the good. Suddenly Akira struggled past the police at the  
doorway. "Imonayama-senpai, Takamura-senpai! Did Twenty Mensuo get away  
again?"  
Nokoru nodded at Akira and Suoh glared. "Where were you?"  
"Bathroom." Akira mumbled slightly, "Got stuck." Nokoru whipped out his fan  
and laughed slightly behind it.  
******  
After helping Nokoru, Suoh and the police clean up the entire mess Akira  
headed home. Placing the mask on his face before stepping in Akira was  
greeted by the chatter of his mothers and Amaya. Who seemed to be getting  
along quite well. "I'm home!" Akira called, and heard his mothers give  
identical shrieks.  
"Akira-san!" His mothers said and hugged him. Akira froze, they had just  
mentioned his name in front of a girl who only knew him as Twenty Mensuo!  
Amaya laughed from behind his mothers.  
"Its okay Akira, after all I'm family." Akira choked and started to remove  
his mask in order to gain time to think. Family? His mothers smiled  
identical smiles.  
"Akira-san, Amaya-chan is our niece!"  
"Their brothers daughter in all actuality." Amaya said and when Akira had  
his mask fully off Amaya rushed over and hugged him tight. A little too  
tight for Akira. "I'm so happy to meet you all! I didn't think that I'd get  
a chance to do anything with you three because of my busy schedule while  
here in Tokyo but then you planned to kidnap me! And so I get to do one  
thing I want and help my career!"  
*****  
((Okay, well that's just a tad strange right? Whoever thought that Akira  
had an extended family! Anyway just like to thank anyone who was reading  
this! And explain some things.  
* - For those of you who haven't read 20 Mensuo ni Onegi one of the  
stories is that Akira steals the British Royal Family's head chef so  
his mothers can learn to make a special cake.  
** - For those of you not theatrically inclined the 'Green Room' is a  
room backstage that actors and backstage crew go when they are not  
needed during or before a performance. Usually stocked with goodies!  
^_^  
*** - Sorry! I needed to give him a way to escape that wasn't totally  
bogus! He always gets away in a hot air balloon or blimp or something!  
It Bugs me!  
Akira: What's wrong with the way I make my escapes? ~pout~  
Nokoru: Are you picking on Akira-kun?  
Me: ~sweat drop~ Of course not Nokoru.  
Nokoru: And why am I always laughing behind my fan? And how come I haven't  
scribbled things on it yet?  
Suoh: Nokoru calm down, she is our writer. ~grumble~ Though I don't like  
her portrayal of me.  
Me: ~looks at grumpy 16, 17, & 18 year olds~ Um.sorry guys! I'll fix all  
that. ~mumble~ When one of you starts paying me.  
Nokoru: I heard that! ~hands writer several yen notes~ Now Fix it!  
Me: ...)) 


	3. CCD3

((Okay... okay standard disclaimer and all that....   
  
Nokoru: C'mon Kat! You gotta do this correctly!  
  
Me: ~glares and struggles against the ropes binding her to chair~ I would do it right if you hadn't tied me to the CHAIR!  
  
Suoh: ~smirk~ Even Kaichuu couldn't get out of those knots.  
  
Akira: You know I still think its mean. ~comes to stand by Me and ropes fall away~  
  
Me: Thank you Akira-chan! I knew there was a reason you were my favorite!!!!  
  
Akira: ~blush~  
  
******  
  
Akira walked onto the CLAMP Academy campus, listening to the normal chatter going on around him. It was a whole new school day and almost everyone was talking about Amaya Kobayashi's kidnapping.  
  
"Yeah, so she was returned later that night. Found tied and blindfolded outside the police station with a thank you note in her hands. From Twenty Mensuo of course." Said one local gossip to the crowd of people gathered around her.  
  
"Thanking her for what?" Asked one giddy student who Akira recognized as a rabid Twenty Mensuo fan.  
  
"For delivering a private performance to him. She told police and reporters that was all he had wanted and he had behaved himself like a proper gentleman thief the entire time." As Akira walked by them the chatter faded and left Akira with something to think about.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You want me to WHAT?" Akira asked staring across the room at his cousin.  
  
"To drop me off by the police station, with my hands tied and a blindfold on. Doesn't matter how we get there but that is how you have to leave me." Amaya said, crossing her legs and looking at Akira over steepled fingers. Her silvery eyes glinted at him and Akira fidgeted uncomfortably, okay he knew that he had to get her back somehow but still...  
  
Nonetheless Amaya, and his mothers, eventually wore him down enough so that he acquiesced to her demands.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Ohayo Akira!" Nokoru chimed and jolted Akira out of his reverie, he hadn't noticed either his Kaichuu or Takamura-senpai walk up behind him. From the looks of it Takamura-senpai had managed to drag Kaichuu in early for some long overdue paperwork. Of course judging by Kaichuu's heavy breathing and Takamura-senpai's glower, Akira thought, they've just been through another escape attempt.  
  
"Ohayo Kaichuu!" Akira said happily, his smile bright as the morning sun. "Did you have a relaxing weekend?"  
  
"No." Nokoru said shortly, and ran a hand through his hair as Suoh looked on worriedly. Suoh had been with his Kaichuu during the weekend and it had been harrowing at best and apoplectic at worst. Looking back Suoh remembered the numerous meeting with Kobayashi-san's lawyers and agent and then the meetings with the press. It was no wonder his normally elegant Kaichuu had some circles under his eyes. But that didn't hold back his mood.  
  
"Akira! I've created a special treat in the council room would you like to see?" Akira smiled and cheered. Then the two raced off, leaving a sputtering Suoh behind.  
  
"Special....Treat.....COUNCIL ROOM!" With this Suoh ran after the two members of his three man council.  
  
Akira and Nokoru were found skiing over collapsing mounds of Nokoru's paperwork and looking like they were having the time of their lives. However once Suoh arrived Akira wondered if it was possible for a Takamura to kill his one.  
  
"KAICHUU! NO! SIT! DO THE PAPERWORK!!!!!" Suoh shouted, and Nokoru looked at him from atop a basically solid stack of paper. He had never seen his golden eyes friend so upset. Leaning over Nokoru tried to look steadily into Suoh's eyes as the blue haired boy tilted his head slightly to catch his gaze. "Did you forget?" Suoh half-snarled half yelled at Nokoru. Behind him Nokoru noticed that Akira had stopped skiing and had climbed down a while ago. "We have another meeting with Kobayashi-san's representatives today. In a half hour." Nokoru blanched, and cursed himself for forgetting. It appeared that Miss. Kobayashi's lawyers were going for the jugular, threatening to charge them for not protecting her fully. From the statements Amaya-san had made to the press she thought no such thing but her Agent through it made great publicity.  
  
"Okay." Nokoru said, climbing down and taking off the skis. "I'll get to work." Nokoru flipped open his fan to read 'Obedient' and then proceeded to sit down and do the paperwork.  
  
******  
  
At his desk Akira worried as he stumbled through the treasury report. He had never seen Suoh act as he had in the council room. Sure he had yelled at Nokoru but this morning he had looked really pissed. Was it because of Amaya-san? What about her had unnerved Takamura-senpai so badly, unless it was the fact that her lawyers really were that much of a pain. That Akira could deal with.  
  
Actually it was more Kobayashi-san that irritated Suoh then her lawyers. Whenever he had a meeting with her or her lawyers he got the feeling that she was hiding something. Just like Akira was. Or maybe he just felt paranoid. Running a hand through his azure hair Suoh watched Nokoru through worried gold eyes. Since his outburst, which he was quite ashamed of, Nokoru had been doing his paperwork non-stop. Looking at the clock Suoh realized that the meeting with Kobayashi-san would be happening in five minutes. "Nok-Imonayama-kaichuu." Suoh said, stumbling when he almost called out Nokoru's first name. Nokoru looked up at Suoh and smiled slightly, flipping his fan open to read 'On Time'. A knock sounded from the door, and Suoh watched as Akira went to answer it.  
  
"Hel...lo" Akira said as he stepped away from the door to admit Amaya-san but no lawyers or agent. "Hello Miss Kobayashi!" Akira bubbled, quickly recovering. He knew Amaya would not give away that they knew each other but he might just accidental reveal it. Deciding that they would have to reveal their relationship eventually.  
  
"Ohayo Iyjuin-san." She said smiling politely in her eyes Akira could read amusement and understanding. Turning to Nokoru and Suoh she bowed her head. "Imonayama-san, Takamura-san." She said and looked up at them, easily reading the surprise in their faces. Suddenly Amaya burst into a tinkling laugh, which threw off both Akira and Suoh, but Nokoru smiled slightly as if he understood the reason behind it. And, knowing Nokoru, he just might have. "Sorry to show up without my entourage, but they honestly got a tad irritating. I mean, it was only a few hours!" Suoh blinked at her.  
  
Akira blinked at her.  
  
Nokoru led her over to a chair.  
  
Amaya smiled at Nokoru and faced him as he took a seat across from her behind his desk. Suoh and Akira quickly recovered from their surprise and flanked him. Suoh wondered if Amaya wondered about the large stacks of paperwork surrounding Kaichuu's desk. "Miss Kobayashi I again present my most sincere apologies about the kidnapping." Nokoru said gravely.  
  
"And this time Imonoyama-san, since the evil people who work for me aren't here, I can tell you that you honestly do not need to apologize. I actually had a wonderful time." Amaya smiled and both Suoh and Akira face faulted. Nokoru however remained calmly poised though a large sweat drop appeared over his head. "Twenty Mensuo was a most gentlemanly gentleman thief."  
  
"I'm...sure he was." Nokoru said bravely and his blue eyes showed both confusion and a strange type of enjoyment. They were really pretty blue eyes, Amaya admitted to herself, and she didn't know that Nokoru was admitting to himself the same thing; about her.  
  
"What I wish to say this time around Imonayama-san is that I am completely willing to hold another concert at CLAMP campus. In fact I would enjoy it. In all honesty there are a few other concerts to make in Japan before I can schedule it but I promise to make one last stop here before my tours over." Amaya's grey eyes shone with happiness and behind Nokoru Akira's smile grew brighter. Suoh caught its increased wattage and wondered why it was. Did he like Amaya's singing that much? Of course Suoh was happy about Amaya dropping the charges and was happy that his Kaichuu was happy but he still did not like Amaya. The way he tilted his head conveyed suspicion but he did not voice any of it.  
  
"That, Kobayashi-san would be delightful." Nokoru said laughing. Indeed, it would be nice to have her come back and actually give the planned concert.  
  
"Now that that's settled I will tell my agents and lawyers what we agreed upon and they shall call you and Rijouchu to make sure everything can be planned properly." Akira tilted his black head at his cousin, his hands sweating slightly. He was afraid that at any minute he would make a mistake and give them both away.  
  
"Kaichuu?" Akira questioned, maintaining his cheery behavior. "Some tea perhaps?" Nokoru turned and smiled and him almost telling him to go prepare some but Amaya interrupted him.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could stay for tea but I have an unfortunately busy schedule." Amaya said in an aggrieved voice, and her eyes conveyed the same sense of disappointment. She had tasted Akira's cooking last night and was unhappy to have missed another chance for it, but she did have things to do. Nokoru merely smiled and inclined his head before standing.  
  
"Well then Miss Kobayashi now that we have all that sorted out..." Nokoru led her over to the door, happy she was not one of those giggly girls who fell all over him. Indeed Amaya-san seemed possessed of extreme grace and pleasure...  
  
Suoh watched as Amaya fell as she started to pass Akira's desk. It was strange, she wobbled and then suddenly her feet suddenly gave out under her and she started to topple. Reaching for Akira's desk the red haired beauty may have been able to reassert herself if not for Suoh and Akira's un-athletic Kaichuu she went down, knocking into Akira's desk and scattering some of the paperwork and picture frames.  
  
Suoh was there in an instant his azure hair flicked negligently from his brow as he hauled Nokoru off of Amaya and assessed the damage to his One. Nothing, a little rumpled but nothing else. Amaya picked herself off the floor and looked first at her feet. "Je n'y crois pas!" She muttered, "Merde. Stupide charogne souliers." Amaya said inspecting her shoes, Suoh took a look at them and noticed that the right heel of her high heeled shoes had broken off. Nokoru, standing beside Suoh turned red at the long stream of curse words she kept muttering as she took off the shoes and inspected them. Akira began to pick up his papers, and watch Amaya with worry predominant in his eyes.  
  
"500 dollars and you think they could design a better shoe." Amaya said standing up and holding both black shoes in her hands. Her look was half amusement and half annoyance, she turned to Akira and helped him pick up his papers. Flipping a picture frame the look on her face changed to extreme surprise. "Iyjuin-san? Who is this?" She asked, her voice breaking. Suoh watched her fight down some powerful emotion and wondered why it had been roused by a picture of Akira and his mothers.  
  
"Um, my mothers." Akira said looking at Amaya confusedly.  
  
"These...these look like my...aunts." She said and then looked at Akira as realization dawned on her face. Nokoru watched with obvious amusement and something resembling the same realization that lit up Amaya's face. Suoh was the most obviously confused one. His gold eyes watched Amaya out of curiosity and wariness. "Oh. Oooooh! You're little Akira-chan!" She said and then hugged him and the confused look on Akira's face intensified and was joined by a deep blush. "My fathers showed me a picture a while ago of those two women and a little boy and told me that they were my aunts and explained that they lived in Japan and...." She stopped suddenly and her smile was filled with the same innocence and naiveté that Suoh often saw in Akira's smiles. Despite the string of curses and the kidnapping she seemed to be as childlike as Akira, Nokoru thought, for now at least.  
  
"So...we're related?" Then a look of realization flashed over Akira's face. "Oh! My mothers told me about some family members who had moved to America." Nokoru and Suoh both coughed and the two cousins snapped out of their reverie. "Oh! Sorry Kaichuu!" Akira said scrambling to his feet. Nokoru looked so peaceful right now, for some reason the slanting light of the sun had come through the windows and caught itself in Nokoru's hair forming a halo, and his beautiful blue eyes were filled with sincerity and understanding.  
  
"Its okay Akira, but I do believe Amaya-san said something about having to be somewhere else?" Amaya flushed slightly and looked like she was fighting an impulse similar to that of Nokoru's fan club members.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me Imonayama-san!" She said and placed Akria's photo on his desk. "I really must be going, Akira-chan I'll call you sometime!" She smiled at them all and left the room.  
  
Nokoru watched her go and was amazed at her sweetness. Despite everything that had happened this weekend, she turned out to be related to Akira? And willing to do another concert? Obviously not a regular old snotty singer. As they all returned to their paperwork Nokoru noticed the occasional flush and smile cross Akira's face and the quick glances Suoh was sending his Kaichuu's way to make sure he was both uninjured and doing his paperwork.  
  
Opening a packet sent to him from the CLAMP campus admissions office Nokoru stared in surprise at the file therein.   
  
Well, he had not seen this coming.  
  
******  
  
Writer: Well, I know what it is and you can guess it but I want that to be kept a secret for a little while ^_~. The next story will contain Amaya-chan's next concert and(surprise) a new threat on Nokoru-san's life!  
  
Suoh: ~glare~ Excuse me?  
  
Writer: ~sweat drop~ Which of course never endangers a hair on his head and has nothing to do with Amaya and nothing to do with the fact that Suoh cannot keep up with his one's escape attempts....~falls down with shuriken buried in arm~ Ow!  
  
Nokoru: Suoh! That's mean and we need to keep the writer happy! She needs to give my fans more screen time!  
  
Suoh&Akira: ~face faults~ 


	4. CCD4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twenty Mensuo ni Onegi orrrrrrrr..... Clamp Campus  
Detectives! Because if I did I would not be posting my work on a fanfic  
sight and would be filthy rich!!!!  
.............And Japanese ^^;;  
Nokoru: ~lifts eyebrow~  
Writer: Well I'm not! And don't be mean, I'm still mad about Suoh stabbing  
me in the leg. (Suoh is now duck taped to an armchair) So don't make your  
case worse.  
******  
Nokoru leaned back against his chair from the private box as he watched  
Amaya sing. He, Akira, Suoh, Nagisa and Utako had possibly the best seats  
in the house, and he was pretty glad that Amaya had agreed to do another  
concert at Clamp Academy. Since her first performance had gone awry. Not  
that it appeared to have hurt tonight's attendance, leaning over the rail  
he looked down at the packed house and noticed that more then a few female  
eyes were more attentive to his box then the music. Leaning back he gave  
his respective audience a smile and brushed his hands down his suit jacket.  
Akira, Suoh and he had dressed up for the occasion, Akira looking  
disconcertingly like Twenty Mensuo in his tuxedo (^^;) a fact which Suoh  
just HAD to notice sometime. Though Nokoru's azure haired bodyguards seemed  
much more interested in watching the eyes of his girlfriend Nagisa. Nokoru  
did not think that he had heard a note of the entire concert, which was a  
shame. Kobayashi-san sang so well.  
Akira held Utako's hand and blushed throughout the entire performance his  
eyes vacillating between his cousin and his girlfriend. "I think that was  
simply lovely." Utako sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, a  
little tired after such a long concert, she blushed slightly as she did  
this, her face mirroring Akira's.  
"Your cousin sings quite nicely Akira-kun." Nagisa agreed. On her other  
side Nokoru flipped open a fan to read 'Like an Angel.' Akira's blush grew  
deeper even though the praise was not for him. Suoh, sitting between them  
suddenly stiffened.  
"Kaichuu! Down!" Diving to push his Kaichuu out of the way, a hole was torn  
in the seat, which Nokoru had just exited, by a bullet. Suoh released three  
shuriken, already knowing that they would not find their target. Whoever  
the assassin was they were very good, he had not noticed any killing chi or  
any suspicious movements until he had fired the gun and thus alerted Suoh  
both by the flash of light and the immediate sense of danger to his one.  
Despite what Nokoru might think he was attentive to more the just Nagisa's  
eyes.  
Even if he had not heard a single note of the concert.  
Nokoru looked at the chair which he had just exited sighing at the  
extreme situations he often found himself in. Another assassination attempt  
at Kobayashi-san's concert nonetheless! It was an insult to have him  
distracted from her performance! Thankfully they had waited until after the  
concert but Suoh probably would not let him stay or be out in the public...  
"Suoh." Nokoru said standing and brushing himself off. "I think we should  
go greet the public." He looked around the box. Otaku gripped Akira's arm  
who was wearing a strangely grim expression which he quickly hid behind  
false naïveté and sweetness but the grimness still lurked behind his now  
surprised eyes. Nagisa swayed slightly like a tree in the wind and looked  
about to faint.  
Suoh looked at grim as Akira not troubling to hide it. "Kaichuu..."  
"No Suoh, we need to show that this attempt did not scare me. No. I  
cannot hide." Suoh clamped (^^;;) his mouth shut, well aware that his One  
would get his way one way or the other.  
"Okay, let's go. Akira could you escort Nagisa and Otaku home?" Suoh  
said, showing his deep trust in the boy. Though he would never admit to  
himself that he trusted him that deeply, because his suspicion was always  
lurking on the surface.  
"Of course Takamura-senpai." Akira said and bowed his head to the  
older boy. Suoh and Nokoru left the private box and made their way down  
into the crowd.  
******  
Suoh ground his teeth together realizing that he must look really  
aggravated. Nokoru had been wandering around talking to people and being  
himself for an hour since the end of the performance. Now they were  
backstage, heading towards the green room where Nokoru had said Amaya would  
be meeting with reporters. "Kaichuu..."  
"No Suoh I will go and meet with the nice reporters in a crowded room and  
be surrounded by unknown people with strange equipment." Nokoru said  
rolling his eyes since he been telling Suoh the exact same thing since he  
had stepped into the backstage area and left the public eye. "Give it up  
Suoh I cannot be talked out of this." Suoh hurried ahead of Nokoru to open  
the door to the Green Room and let Nokoru in. The reporters in the room  
turned from where they had been watching Amaya sip a something from a  
teacup on the couch to face Nokoru. A hush fell over the room and then  
several flashes of lights almost blinded Suoh as he fought down his  
protective urges. He honestly wanted to step in front of Nokoru and break  
all those damn cameras. Nokoru smiled his million-dollar smile and the  
female reporters swooned, on the couch Amaya gestured for Nokoru to join  
her.  
"Imonayama-sama! I am glad you managed to come!" Suoh followed Nokoru over  
to the couch and hovered protectively to the side.  
"Kobayashi-san I am equally delighted that you invited me to meet with you  
and the press." Several reporters were scribbling down how they greeted  
each other or using a tape recorder. Amaya flipped her hair, which was now  
tied back into a braid that rested on her right shoulder. She was dressed  
in a loose blue dress shirt and a pair of designer jeans. Her grey eyes  
seemed to sparkle with every flash of the cameras. Suoh tried to tone down  
the glare he was sending the reporter's way after Nokoru shot him a look of  
his own. One of the reporters turned back to Amaya and asked.  
"Kobayashi-san is it true what we heard about you moving to Japan?" Amaya  
smiled while Suoh hoped he was managing to hide the extreme surprise he was  
feeling. Nokoru did not appear to be the least surprised but he was a  
superb actor after all.  
"Well Tanaka-san you should never listen to rumors. However this one is  
true." Amaya smiled and this time turned her head slightly so she could  
look at Nokoru. "Because of the, incident, at my last performance here I  
managed to make contact with my cousin and aunts who live here in Japan. My  
parents have been pushing me to connect with my heritage more and they  
believed that moving to Japan and staying with my cousins would be a good  
way to do that. I believe that Clamp Academy has received my transfer  
papers from its sister school in America?" This last question was addressed  
to Nokoru.  
"Yes Miss Kobayashi, and Clamp Academy is looking forward to having you  
join us." Nokoru said, still smiling his million-dollar smile. Suoh almost  
had to physically restrain himself from strangling his Kaichuu. You would  
think that Nokoru would have told him that Akira's cousin, who had been  
kidnapped by Twenty Mensuo, and was an international superstar, would have  
told him that that WOMAN(who irritates him ever so much) was transferring  
to Clamp Academy. That was basically the gist of the news conference until  
a quiet sounding male reporter in the back of the room asked.  
"Kobayashi-san we heard that he reason you are moving to Japan is because  
of the multiple kidnapping attempts. Is that true?" The reporters froze  
slightly, and this was lucky for Amaya who had also frozen for a second.  
"Of course not, someone in my position has threats of kidnapping often  
enough but I haven't exactly received quite enough to force me to move  
halfway around the world." She said and laughed it off. From the look in  
Nokoru's eyes Suoh could tell that the reporter had hit his mark, Nokoru  
knew why Amaya was transferring schools.  
*******  
Nokoru strained against the ropes binding him to the arm chair and turned  
to look at his azure haired bodyguard/secretary/best friend. The  
combination of those three roles made a rather annoyingly overprotective  
and work oriented companion. Nokoru started struggling against the ropes  
again. As soon as he had entered the Student Government office that morning  
Suoh had trussed him to the chair and forced him to work on the giant  
mounds of paperwork that he had let accumulate in the office. Now while  
Nokoru had to admit that there was a large amount of paperwork in his  
office that needed doing there was no need for Suoh to tie him to the  
chair! Well at least not in Nokoru's eyes.  
Suoh however had more then one reason for tying Nokoru to the chair. Sure  
the most notorious and obvious reason would be to have him finish the  
paperwork, of which he truly had been neglecting, the other was dealing  
with something that not even Nokoru knew. The arm chair he was sitting in  
was bullet proof, since it contained a good solid inch of Kevlar material  
((o_O Did they have Kevlar back then? Can't remember when the damn stuff  
was invented... Anyways it's a super strong super lightweight material to all  
who didn't know)) and Suoh would be able to protect him more securely in  
this room then if he was out in the open. Another reason was that Suoh was  
still mad about Nokoru not telling him Amaya was transferring to Clamp  
Academy, of course he should probably be mad at Akira too because Akira had  
known Amaya would be transferring and had not told Suoh. Still Nokoru was  
easier to project anger at then Akira, the poor boy was so....happy? Still  
Suoh could not have Akira untying Nokoru and had already had to send him  
out for tea and refreshments when he nearly broke down under Nokoru's  
steady pleading. Deprived of his favorite playmate and helper Nokoru had  
been driven to try for pity.  
"Suoh..." Nokoru started and was cut off.  
"No."  
"But what about..."  
"If I promise..."  
"NO Nokoru!" Suoh said forcefully. "No I will not untie you, no I will not  
let you leave yet, no I will not allow you the chance to get yourself  
killed. N. O. No!" ((Okay, so I'm too lazy to look up the Japanese word for  
no, so sue me. I'm writing this at 11:08 after a stressful and backbreaking  
and LONG day. But the muses command and I obey. -_-)) Suoh counted up the  
number of words he had used and subtracted them from the amount of words he  
allowed himself to speak to Nokoru when mad at him. Damn, he'd have to work  
on expressing himself more quickly, otherwise he'd run out of words.  
"But what if someone comes in? They might get the wrong idea!" Suoh did not  
even take the time to counter that one. Of course Akira managed to walk in  
and hear the entire sentence, causing the youthful boy's eyes to go round.  
Wheeling the tea tray up to his Kaichuu's desk, which meant maneuvering  
around several teetering stacks of paperwork, he asked "What do you mean by  
that Kaichuu? How could someone get the wrong idea?" He poured the tea and  
handed Suoh a cup along with a plate of delicacies.  
"Well you see Akira, when two people love each other very much..." That was  
as far as Nokoru got before Suoh managed to choke on his tea, inhale almost  
the entire tea cup, turn an alarming shade of red and have a long and very  
painful sounding coughing fit. Akira, eyes wide as dinner plates with  
worry, hurried over to his senpai's side.  
"K-Kaichuu!" Suoh finally managed and look up at his One's baby blue eyes.  
Or, to be more precise, where his One's baby blue eyes should have been...  
And weren't.  
Somehow during all the commotion Nokoru had managed, and Akira and Suoh  
would try to figure out how he managed this later, to push his chair away  
from the desk to the door open the door roll out, roll out of the student  
government offices and significantly down the hall. "----!" Suoh cursed and  
Akira's dinner plate eyes got even wider, if that was possible. "C'mon  
Akira." Suoh said and stormed out into the hallway, glaring around trying  
to find his Kaichuu. Technically the bond that tied them together should  
have told him but Nokoru was not in danger and he had gotten surprisingly  
good at hiding his aura when he wanted to. However he was still Nokoru  
Imonayama and his two best friends would have caught up with him  
momentarily if then fan clubs, always hovering around the Student Body  
Government's office had not spotted them, and if they had not run.  
******  
"Wheee!" Nokoru squealed happily as he pushed himself down the hallways of  
Clamp Academy, looking for all the world like a large three year old, happy  
and content with the world. Suddenly his chair stopped with a 'thump' and  
he turned his head up fully expecting to meet a pair of angry gold eyes.  
Instead he met a pair of amused grey ones. "Kobayashi-san!" He said  
happily, genuinely pleased to see her.  
"Imonayama-senpai." She said and he felt the ropes loosen and then fall off  
of around the chair. Standing he stretched and she continued to watch him  
fairly amused. "I assume, from the chair and you not being shadowed by an  
angry gold eyed, blue haired, and astonishingly handsome young man that you  
are making one of your famous 'escape attempts'?" Nokoru flashed his fan at  
her, the writing on it saying 'Brains and Beauty'. Amaya flashed a fan of  
her own reading 'Flatterer' and Nokoru found himself very surprised. She  
used her fan the same way he did?* Suddenly a slightly panicked and quite  
pretty expression crossed her face, she grabbed his arm and dragged him a  
little way down the hallway and into a broom closet. She also entered the  
closet and closed the door.  
"Um....Kobayashi-san...." Nokoru said all to aware that the closet had not been  
designed to hold two nearly grown people and all to aware of what a 'grown'  
person Amaya Kobayashi was.  
"Shh!" She said, placing her index finger against his lips and winking at  
him. Nokoru gulped, completely unprepared for what happened next.  
A herd of footsteps thundered by.  
"My fanclub." She said sardonically.  
Another herd of footsteps thundered by, heading from the direction he had  
come from.  
"Your fanclub."  
Then two very quiet pairs of footsteps that would have been nigh un-  
hearable if they hadn't been running.  
"Suoh and Akira."  
From what appeared to be another large group of people.  
"Their fanclubs." All giant fanclubs and best friend detectives gone she  
opened the closet and helped him out. "So, now that you're completely free  
of all entanglements would you like to go have some fun?" Nokoru smiled  
down at her, vaguely surprised that he was taller, and said in a very happy  
and incredibly suave voice.  
"Hai."  
*******  
Writer: Phew! ~wipes brow~ Glad that's finished! The muses for this chap  
have been rather fickle and annoying but I'm F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D! And Nokoru's  
fans got screen time, and Akira got to act innocent, and Suoh got to act  
pissed.  
Suoh: ~lunges at writer, stopped by Nokoru, Akira and Amaya~  
Amaya: Bad ninja! Sit! ~pats head~ Good boy!  
Suoh: Don't get me started on you!  
Amaya: Try it pretty boy.  
Writer: Guys cool down, that doesn't happen for another 3 chapters or so!  
Oh and with the whole * at the star thing? I had been planning on having  
them both talk with their fans since the beginning of Amaya's development  
but I only just managed to write it in! Also did any of you ever watch  
Sesame Street as a kid? Well they did this one episode on sign language and  
there was a song that went like 'hand talk hand talk, talking with your  
hands..." and whenever I think about this all I can hear is "Fan talk fan  
talk talking with your fans..." Its TRES ANNOYING! Please review! 


	5. CCD5

Amaya smiled at Nokoru as they sat in the park and licked their ice candy.  
"Thanks for helping me escape my paperwork Kobayashi-san." Nokoru said  
giving Amaya a quick, and incredibly kawaii, bow.  
"Imonayama-sama! Please don't call me Kobayashi-san! Its so formal..." Amaya  
whined and smiled at the concerned look on Nokoru's face. He would  
obviously do anything for a woman so maybe she would finally be able to  
dispense with the endless formalities that followed her around like a pack  
of geese pleading for breadcrumbs. Of course Nokoru was also considering  
that if she wanted him to dispense with formalities then he might be able  
to get her to stop calling him Imonayama-sama. Nokoru hated how everyone  
felt it was best to address him so formally.  
"Well...what do you want me to call you then Kobayashi-san?" Nokoru asked  
kindly, "And please don't call me Imonayama-sama." Amaya drew her face into  
a very concentrated frown.  
"Well...I want you to call me Amaya, or Amaya-chan. Those are names my  
friends and families use with me and I really want to consider you a  
friend." Nokoru smiled again, though he felt down now. Everyone wanted him  
to be their friend because he was Nokoru Imonayama not because they  
actually liked him. Well, except for Suoh and Akira he wondered if Amaya  
would be the same. "And I'm gonna call you Nokoru-domo*!" Amaya decided  
happily and without seeming to notice Nokoru choking on his ice candy, went  
back to licking hers.  
"Ko... Amaya-chan! You can't call me Nokoru-domo..." It was like saying 'Lord  
Nokoru' and it just seemed wrong! Nokoru tucked his gold hair behind one  
ear as he turned to look at Amaya consternation clearly showing in his  
beautiful big blue eyes. Amaya merely looked puzzled. "Please Amaya just  
call me Nokoru." Amaya playfully shook her head.  
"Nokoru-domo! I cannot just call you Nokoru! Plus, I think its cute!" ((*  
For all wondering yes I got the idea from Ruroni Kenshin. It sounded so  
kawai!!)) Amaya smiled at him and Nokoru found himself floundering as he  
drowned in her large silver eyes. Eyes so scarily like Akira's but lacking  
his naïveté. He wondered if this was how Suoh felt when he stared into  
Nagisa's eyes and did not realize that this was how people felt when they  
looked into his eyes. His huge blue eyes, Amaya stared into them and felt  
like those cerulean depths were the most important thing in the world.  
Drowning in each others eyes both were brought back to reality by their ice  
candy melting. "Oh!" Nokoru said and quickly finished his up, and watched  
as Amaya did the same. "So Amaya-chan what do you want to do now?" Nokoru  
watched as the smile that had dominated her face turned brittle, and she  
reached down to her face and held up a pager.  
"Darn it! My agents beeping me! Nokoru-domo I'll be right back!!" So saying  
Amaya leapt up and ran to the nearest payphone, which was not all that far  
away if you knew where to look.  
"Imonyama Nokoru?" A deep bass voice asked from behind him, and Nokoru  
turned his face already settling into the mask he reserved for his enemies.  
He had felt these men behind him for quite a while now and was glad that  
Amaya had left before they decided to make their move. He did not want her  
to get caught up in this, and this was one of the reasons he was friends  
with so few people besides so few people wanting to befriend the real  
Nokoru. "Hai." An icy voice issued from Nokoru's lips.  
"Please come with us." Nokoru sighed and stood, as usual there was a group  
of large men wearing black suits. Corporate muscle.  
"I guess I do not have a choice in this matter?" Nokoru said already  
heading off with them.  
******  
At the payphone Amaya quickly dropped in the proper amount of money and  
then dialed in a number that she had memorized from a card her aunts had  
given her.  
Running towards the park already Akira answered the cell phone that his  
mothers had bought him. The thing was fairly bulky but they wanted him to  
have it in case of emergencies. And if he did not carry it around his  
mothers teared up and he absolutely hated that! "Mochi mochi?" Akira asked  
answering the phone and waving Suoh ahead. Suoh had pinpointed Nokoru's  
location soon after they had managed to lose their fan clubs and apparently  
felt that he was in danger.  
"Akira, get me Suoh!" Amaya's voice came over the cell phone and she  
sounded worried and upset, she was also quite loud. Akira, feeling worried  
himself, caught up to Suoh easily enough and handed him the phone, "It's  
Amaya." Suoh took the phone and it did not take long for his face to  
darken.  
"We'll be right there." Suoh said and hung up, handing the phone back to  
Akira he put on an extra burst of speed.  
*******  
Nokoru looked up in surprise as several knives pinned a few of his  
kidnappers to the trees. Then Suoh and Akira crashed out of the nearby  
foliage, Akira taking up a defensive position and Suoh quickly taking care  
of Nokoru's attackers with a series of martial arts moves. "Suoh!" Nokoru  
exclaimed when all was taken care of. "How'd you find me?"  
"I felt you through the bond and..." Suoh started but felt vaguely guilty in  
telling Nokoru that they had needed help to hind him before the kidnappers  
made off with him.  
"Amaya-chan called." Akira said, and he looked worriedly at the kidnappers.  
"Should we call the police?" Suoh looked at the thugs he had just beat up  
and his lips formed a small grim line he stiffened and whirled when he  
heard footsteps approaching them from behind.  
"Already done Akira-chan!" Amaya said happily and Suoh narrowed his eyes.  
She had not allowed her footsteps to be heard until five feet away. Somehow  
she had managed to suppress them, or he had just been too busy to notice.  
"The police will be here soon. I don't understand but the minute I  
mentioned 'Imonayama' they did all they could to get me off the phone and  
to get some officers here." Suoh glared at her and Akira dropped her jaw  
slightly.  
"You just casually said that there were men threatening an Imonayama?"  
Akira asked surprised, he thought his cousin had more sense then that.  
"Possibly, but I never said he'd be here when they arrived. So if you want  
to avoid a media circus Nokoru you can hurry away. But I'll stick around to  
give a police report, and the media will never be surprised by me being  
threatened by a group of thugs." Akira grabbed her arm and started to drag  
her off as sirens were heard approaching, he would hate to have his cousin  
get in the news any more then she wanted. Suoh grabbed Nokoru and dragged  
him off as well. Being dragged by their respective protectors Amaya and  
Nokoru shared a significant glance and Nokoru winked at her. Both of them  
were dragged into the Student Government Office and dropped unceremoniously  
on the couch.  
"Nokoru, what were you thinking? You've been threatened in that park  
several times! And how did you get out of that chair!?!?!" Akira was half  
glaring at Amaya half smothering laughter at yet another scolding for  
Nokoru. Amaya herself had turned slightly pink, but that may just have been  
because the couch was not that large and she was sitting uncomfortably  
close to Nokoru, he had also turned pink because of this. Which clashed  
horribly with his hair...  
"Er, actually, I kinda let him out of that chair. And uh, convinced him to  
go to the park, and, er, helped him get off campus. Sorry Akira-chan,  
Takamura-san." Amaya blushed even heavier and Nokoru looked like he was  
about to object. However Suoh managed to turn on her before he could speak  
up.  
"What?!?! What were you thinking? You should know how dangerous it is for  
him! After all you live a similar lifestyle! And why weren't you worried  
about your own safety? Especially after the incidents in the last year..." Up  
to that last sentence both Nokoru and Akira had been ready to leap to  
Amaya's defense but Suoh's drifted off sentence stopped them both cold.  
Akira's eyes widened slightly, possibly as if he knew something they did  
not, but more probably from shock. Nokoru's narrowed ever so slightly as he  
mulled over this bit of information.  
"What happened last year?" Nokoru asked slowly. Amaya looked vaguely guilty  
and then with a sudden burst of speed sped for the windows, opened one and  
hopped out. All three Clamp Campus Detectives sweat dropped, and then  
simultaneously rushed to look out the window. On the ground below them she  
smiled and waved up at them, before running off. Nokoru and Akira looked at  
each other while Suoh stared out the window. "She-she jumped..." Suoh  
stuttered out.  
"Out of..the..." Nokoru said and stared at the red head who had now slowed  
down to a more sedate walk nodding to a few fellow students.  
"...the window." Akira finished up their joined sentence. Suoh rubbed this  
bridge of his nose as a headache settled behind his golden eyes. No normal  
person would have been able to make that jump, she had to be trained  
somehow. Which explained some things such as her miraculous escapes from  
the kidnappers last year in America.  
"Suoh, Akira." Nokoru said and his bright eyes glowed with happiness and a  
strange excitement. Suoh slumped against the window knowing full well what  
was coming next.  
"Yes Kaichuu?" Akira turned and asked but on seeing the open fans and  
heroic stance had a brief heart attack.  
"It is our duty as Clamp Campus Detectives to help Amaya out and to keep  
her safe!" Nokoru declared from his heroic stance on top of his desk. Akira  
clapped his hands as his eyes went all wide and shiny.  
"Sugoi Kaichuu!" Akira exclaimed and ignored the struggling Suoh who was  
still propped up on the window. No way... no ____ way...  
"Now Suoh," Nokoru sprung down from his desk and faced his stalwart  
secretary. "What exactly happened last year?"  
******  
((Writer: Well there you have it, my 5th chappie and isn't it exciting?  
I've got a heroic Nokoru and a kidnapping attempt.  
Nokoru: Why is someone always trying to kidnap me? Why can't someone else  
get kidnapped? ~everyone looks at Nokoru in surprise~  
Akira: You feeling okay Nokoru? I mean usually you're so...  
Suoh: It's a fake! ~throws kunai and pins 'Nokoru' to the wall, then rips  
off the facial mask to reveal...~  
Writer: ~gasp~ Takepon!  
Takepon: TAKESHI!!! ~general glare~  
Writer: Sorry about that, I'm feeling kind a tired right now. The real  
Nokoru's taking a nap.  
Nokoru: Hey! I'm tired!)) 


	6. CCD6

Suoh looked at Nokoru hurriedly finishing up his paperwork. In order for  
his Kaichuu to learn about what had happened to Amaya last year he would  
have to do all the paperwork that needed to be done. Going back to some of  
the writing he was doing on his computer Suoh caught Akira glancing at him  
again. Akira was as anxious as Nokoru to find out what had happened to  
Amaya but he had no paperwork to do having already finished up his daily  
amount..... and anything due in the next month. Right now he seemed to be  
doing some writing.  
At his desk Akira was working on a letter to Utako, not like he would ever  
send it but occasionally it was nice to figure out what to say to someone  
who you liked in that way. Plus it was more interesting then twiddling his  
fingers. "Done!" Nokoru proclaimed stamping the last piece of work he had  
to look over, and then rushed over to Suoh's desk Akira stood from his and  
walked over trying to control a growing sense of anxiety. "Suoh, can you  
tell us now?" Suoh saved his file and shut down his computer enjoying  
making his Kaichuu wait however Iyjuin looked like he was about to start  
hopping up and down if Suoh did not tell them something. And that would  
really start to annoy him.  
"Okay, after that press conference and the reporter asking if Kobayashi-an  
was transferring because of all the kidnapping attempts I did some digging.  
The security personnel at our sister school in the U.S. said that there had  
been repeated kidnapping attempts on Kobayashi-san but all those on campus  
had been foiled. There was evidence to suspect that a few off campus  
attempts had not been foiled but no one knows if there were any off campus  
or how she would have gotten away if she was kidnapped. However badly  
beaten bodies of known gangsters have been dropped off at local police  
stations on days following supposed attempts. Also when the Kobayashi  
residence was under surveillance, for what I haven't found out I only got  
this far with the Takamura name and my association to you Kaichuu, there  
were reportedly late night attacks. That's about all I was able to find out  
but its quite obvious that some high level thugs are after Kobayashi-san  
and that some high level bureaucrats are also trying to protect her." Suoh  
concluded, Nokoru tapped the tip of his fan obviously thinking. Akira was  
staring vacantly over Suoh's shoulder.  
"Suoh, may I suggest that we establish surveillance on Amaya. Akira you may  
want to talk to your mothers and cousin about hiring some security, I don't  
know what reason you'll use..." Nokoru was cut off, as he had expected to be,  
but not with the expected reason.  
"Nokoru-sama we have already...hired...some security." Nokoru blinked at Akira,  
Suoh blinked at Akira, Akira blinked back.  
"Um, when Iyjuin?" Suoh asked casually, trying to figure out if the  
chronology of these events. Nokoru looked back at Akira, his eyes slightly  
narrow.  
"When Amaya said she had had some trouble with overzealous fans and such  
she suggested we get some security. In fact basically told us they'd be  
there and we would have no choice so my mothers made the call and now they  
are patrolling our house." Akira looked distinctly nervous and blushed  
profusely. Nokoru winced knowing the type of security officers Akira's  
mothers might have hired, they were to say the least eccentric.  
"Akira, I don't think that a handful of..." Nokoru was cut off, again by  
Akira and again holding an explanation he had not expected.  
"Nokoru I cannot turn them away, they're family." Akira said and turned  
such an astonishing shade of red that Nokoru honestly started to wonder how  
he managed to do it without becoming light headed.  
"Wait, family?" Suoh questioned wondering what family they had not heard  
of. Of course neither Nokoru nor Suoh had known that Akira had a cousin or  
uncles in America. Actually, the only thing that they knew about Akira was  
that his father was missing and that he had two mothers. Which, strangely  
enough, Nokoru did not find an offense to women.  
"Er, more cousins. Second cousins, third cousins... all well trained.  
Apparently my mothers' family makes a habit of providing their own  
protection." Akira said and shrugged his blush easing. Suoh nodded slightly  
the Takamura's felt the same way.  
"Fine Akira, you can keep the guards. Do you mind the surveillance?" Akira  
shook his head, apparently secure enough in his abilities to slip past  
anything that we set to watching/listening to him. Of course Nokoru was not  
sure of this after all Suoh excelled at this type of thing, had been  
trained to recognize someone sneaking around from birth. Nokoru was feeling  
conflicted... Which of his two friends did he want to be better the thief or  
the ninja? "Good then Suoh I expect you to hook something up starting this  
afternoon." Suoh nodded and with this the Clamp Campus Detectives departed  
their office each set off to separate directions with separate agendas.  
*******  
((Writer: Argh! ~collapses on desk and takes several aspirin!  
Nokoru: The bottle says only 2 every...four...hours..... ~halts as he is given  
glare of death~  
Suoh: ~leaps in front of his 'One' to protect him from death glare, gets  
full shot~ Eep!  
Amaya: ~from arm of chair on other side of room~ :laughs: She made Suoh  
Eep! Oh that's just too precious!  
Akira: ~talks Amaya to protect her from shuriken~ Hey! No hurting my  
cousin!  
Writer: ~hits Suoh with desk lamp~ What did I say about holding on! I  
haven't even developed the fight scene yet!!!  
Suoh: ~looks at writer in awe~ But there will BE a fight?!?!?  
Writer: ~nod~ Don't worry, Akira fights her first, you fight her some time  
near the end.... I think....  
Nokoru: No! Amaya is my light, my star, the thing that makes my life worth  
living (Amaya: Sugoi!) You CAN"T make her fight my best friend!  
Writer: ~as group argues, fans flash and more shurikens get thrown  
resulting in Akira's theft of the small pointy objects I take more aspirin~  
G'night y'all 


	7. CCD7

((Disclaimer: Camp Campus Detectives, Twenty Mensuo Ni Onegi, and Duklyon(who I think will appear soon) are owned by CLAMP. I own NOTHING!! Not really I own my lamp, my books, my... Amaya: YOU OWN MEE!!!!! ~points to self~ Writer: Oh, ja. I own Amaya too and any newly introduced cousins, but unfortunately I don't own Akira(sigh), Suoh(sigh), or Nokoru. Nokoru: Wait, why don't I get a sigh? Writer: Sorry, I honestly don't go for blondes. Nokoru: Then why am I Amaya's love interest? Writer: ~shrug~ She likes blondes? Also Akira and Suoh have long lasting relationships. Nokoru: ~feels miffed~))  
  
Amaya looked up from the pot she was using to prepare food for dinner, while her aunts had said that Akira usually cooked she felt that she had to contribute something for them. So she was making a rather elaborate Italian dinner, which meant she had to start it almost immediately upon getting in. "Konnichiwa Akira-chan!" Amaya greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. Akira looked around at all the various materials for dinner and sniffed the air. "Pasta tonight?" He asked, setting down his backpack and leaning on the wall by one of the windows. Amaya nodded happily, stirring her sauce. "I think I can honestly say that I am a fairly decent cook, plus I felt a little bad about having you do all the cooking. Oh! That reminds me! I was wondering if we could determine a schedule for chores?" Amaya turned, her ponytail flipping off of the shoulder on which it had been resting. Giving Akira a brief smile she turned to where she began chopping up vegetables. "Amaya, you don't have to do this." In fact it was making Akira feel awfully conflicted, his cousin was being so nice and he was going to have her spied on. Or, more correctly, he and his friends were going to spy on her. It resulted in the strengthening of his conviction to tell her of Nokoru and Suoh's plans. After all they hadn't sworn him to silence had they? "I know that, but it makes me feel better. After all you are letting me stay in your house. Also cleanings good for the soul! Helps you get things off your mind!" Amaya gave her cousin a shrewd glance and set the knife down, wiping her hands on her apron. "You look like you could use a little cleaning right now Akira." Akira nodded slightly, and wondered if Suoh had set up anything to watch/listen in on them yet. Amaya stepped away from her cutting board and allowed Akira to step in and do a little chopping of his own. "Nokoru's going to have Suoh set up some surveillance on you." Akira winced at Amaya's hiss and turned to look at her. She was wearing a slightly angry, slightly confused, but mostly sad expression. He understood perfectly all three emotions, and felt bad that he had made her felt them. Of course it would have been worse if she had found out and hadn't been told. Then Amaya's anger and sadness cleared up replaced by more confusion. "Wait...why are they placing security on me?" Akira dumped the vegetables into a pan and began taking various things out of the cupboards, keeping his back to the window. There might be visual surveillance but he doubted Suoh had gotten audio surveillance up and running yet. "Takamura-san told us that you have experienced kidnapping attempts in the past year, and Nokoru-san was worried. I think he wants to protect you." Amaya nodded, beginning to prepare a separate dish. "Just like Nokoru-domo! He wants to protect everyone!" Amaya said happily, and Akira smiled, though he wondered if she knew that he used almost that exact phrase when pretending to be 'innocent'.  
  
******  
  
Suoh looked at the various screens that were set up in the van. All of the cameras were trained on the Iyjuin mansion from various angles. Every once in a while one of the guard would seem to glance in their direction but Suoh could not be sure. It was probably only his imagination. Suoh leaned back and looked at the screens his mind curiously blank all he wanted was to go home and grab some sleep but if he was going to set up surveillance on Kobayashi-san then he was going to watch her the first night. He'd conscript some of his older cousins to do it the rest of the time. As Suoh considered this he mumbled, "Maybe the female cousins..." He'd caught one of his older male cousins with an Amaya Kobayashi poster and he knew that another one had all of her CD's while yet another had a website that was dedicated entirely to her. 'My cousins are kinda creepy.' Suoh thought, staring at the monitors again. Of course he was spending the night staring at visual displays of one of his best friend's homes trying to monitor said friend's cousin.  
  
******  
  
As night fell the lights in the Iyjuin home turned off one by one until only Akira and Amaya's were left on and then even those were off. As the dark of the night set in a shadow moved towards the main house, at its passing the guards turned but did not sense anything but a stray wind. Suoh focused on one of the video screens after another but was unable to spot anything unusual. He just had a vague, foreboding feeling. The shadow slipped through Amaya's window and into her room noiseless until it let out a small snicker. A very quiet one though. The shadow approached the bed where the red headed singer slept, slept so soundly that it was nearly impossible to tell if she was alive. "I've got you now Amaya-chan. And my chance to prove I'm the better assassin." "No." Amaya said as she slammed something into the strange mans temple, twisting it and releasing as she watched the lifeless body slump to the floor. "I am." Amaya sighed and slipped into a tight black outfit. Pulling on a pair of gloves she grabbed the body and slipped out the window.  
  
******  
  
Akira hurried around the kitchen, rushing to make breakfast for his mothers and Amaya and also to make a small something for the guards. They claimed that they could cook for themselves but since they were family and were staying in the guesthouse and were guarding his cousin he felt kinda obliged to make them something. "Akira-san!" His mothers cried out from the dining room, "We're hungry!" Akira finished up making breakfast and rushed it out to them; gazing at the empty spot in front of him he shared a concerned look with his mothers. "Where's Amaya-chan?" He asked and then listened to several thumps that were coming down the stairs. Suddenly the thumps stopped and Amaya appeared before them looking slightly out of breath and more or less in one piece. "Sorry about that, it took me forever to get ready this morning." Amaya sat down, and they all began to eat.  
  
******  
  
Nokoru sighed, resting his head in his hands. It had been days since they had started the surveillance of the Iyjuin residence. Nothing unusual, unless you counted discovering that Akira had a tendency to sing in his sleep, that's right the boy didn't talk in his sleep but sang snippets of random songs. Quite nicely too, apparently music was a gift in the family. Of course another anomaly that Suoh had spotted and dutifully informed Nokoru of was that occasionally the bugs in the walls or the cameras watching the house would still or be put on a loop. His cousins were rooting around for the reason but he figured it was a technical glitch. Nokoru wasn't so sure. "Kaicuu, those papers won't get done by you staring off into space." Suoh spoke up, looking up from the paper he had been drafting. His gold eyes were a little worried, he was worried about Nokoru obsessing over Amaya's safety and the surveillance. It was all taken care of and nothing seemed to be amiss. Suoh had even given Nokoru a report on the guards, their background, how they were related to Amaya, their rotation, everything he could think of that would be meaningful. Yet Nokoru continued to look for things that were not there, if this obsession continued Suoh was going to call off the surveillance and try to talk his Kaichuu out of it. "Oh! Suoh! I have a great idea!" Nokoru said happily, practically bouncing up in his chair. "How about I do my paperwork..." Suoh narrowed his eyes, he knew there was a catch coming up, "...while you go watch Amaya-chan!" Suoh face faulted and wondered if maybe he should call Akira back early from the treasurers meeting he had gone to. "Kaichuu..." Nokoru flipped open his fan and laughed behind it. "C'mon Suoh! I swear I'll do every piece of paperwork here and you can berate me for having you follow her later!" Suoh rubbed the bridge of his nose, realizing it was going to be one of those days... Akira opened the door to the Student Government office, bubbling as usual. He had a paper under one arm, which he casually dropped on his desk. "Kaichuu the kindergarteners were wondering if you could possibly join them in a..." Suoh tuned him out as he and Nokoru talked about how to more efficiently spend money while spending rather extravagantly. The paper had caught his eye, moving towards it Suoh unfolded the paper and read the heading he had such little time to read the paper in the morning. "Akira, where did you pick this up?" Suoh asked, his voice strange, Akira looked over at him his perkiness dimming slightly. "One of the other treasures thought I might find one of the recipes interesting..." But it wasn't the recipe section that had caught Suoh's eye it was the front page. The paper's main story was about a rash of dead bodies that had turned up around the city, all killed in the same spectacular way by a stab through the left temple and into the brain. Sitting down in the closest available chair, Akira's, he paled as he read further into the article. 'That's the same way my cousin died...' He thought to himself, looking at the earliest recorded killings he thought back. That would be around the time Amaya arrived to stay... "Kaichuu I think that I will, take that walk." Suoh stood and caught Nokoru's eye visibly avoiding Akira's. Dropping the paper back on the treasurers desk he left the office. "What was that about?" Akira asked, looking back and forth from the door to Nokoru who shrugged wondering the same thing.  
  
((Well? What'd y'all think? This part took me FOREVER!!! But I got it done! Yeah! Suoh: Still no fight scene? Nokoru: ~looks mournfully at me~ Please no fight scene? Amaya: Zzzzz ~is asleep on couch, has been overworked lately. I've been using her a lot for diff. scenes of this story~ Akira: Hey! You vanished Utako! Writer: Don't worry, she comes back and then the trouble starts.... Amaya: ~wakes up~ Trouble? Ooooh s***! Nokoru: Language! 


	8. CCD8

Okay, this is just a warning to anyone who actually reads my stories the next chapter(s) might be a little late in coming. I have been swamped in school and my work schedule has been driving me up the wall! Also, for the last 11 days, I've had a killer migraine. So sue me. Anyway to answer any questions/reviews.  
  
My last chapter was bad. Really bad. Or so I think. It was kinda just a last ditch effort to get that out of the way. It all ties up nice and pretty I swear but I had to introduce the plot devices. Which were:  
  
Amaya's a killer She kills with her fans(if you didn't pick up on that) Suoh has creepy cousins! J/K But they are gonna keep track of Amaya-chan. Who needs it she's in trouble(if you hadn't figured that out) Suoh's cousin was killed the same way as the 'mysterious murders' in other words the whole thrust into the brain thing... I'm gonna have to change this to like PG-13 or something aren't I?  
  
Oh and I know I've ignored Nagisa and Utako lately. In all honesty they aren't mentioned much in the manga, unless you're talking about 20 Mensuo. No they are in the anime frequently though. Anyway, I promise to have them put in my next chappie. I'm using Amaya to tie everything together so its probably gonna be a girls thing. Shopping maybe? Hm, or just tea.  
  
Anyway gotta get back to studying, I have an AP test this Friday!! 


End file.
